Personal Space
by psychemenace
Summary: University AU. Mayu and Mikorin are roommates. It was just their meeting and Mikorin finds out the hard way that Mayu doesn't have any sense of personal space.


**A/N** : This was a prompt given to me by an Anon on tumblr. I made this especially for that person. :D

* * *

It was not easy being a second year university student. Mikorin always preferred a room to himself but this time around, the influx of students at their University rose so he didn't have any choice but to accommodate a roommate. According to the dorm manager today was the day of his arrival. Just thinking about this made Mikorin's heart beat so fast that it feels like his chest was going to burst. He was too anxious and too jittery. He was making simulations inside his head about their meeting and because of too much thinking he fell asleep without even realising it.

When this roommate arrived, the lights were off and he was hesitating whether to turn on the light or not. He enters the room and sees an empty bed. He figured it was his space so he sauntered towards it and put down his belongings. This roommate glance at Mikorin and found him covered in blankets his head lolled to the side and his arms draped over his diaphragm. The roommate walked towards him. The door was still open. Light dappled inside the room and illuminated part of the room covering Mikorin's side of the room so he could clearly see Mikorin's figure. He bent down and observed the sleeping figure.

Mikorin's chest rose and fell and his breathing was the only sound that the other heard. The branches of the trees quivered and the wind cooed. The cold wind entered the room and seeped through their skins. Mikorin moved on the bed, his eyelids twitched. The other did not do anything, he stayed there staring at him, his eyes serious as if the other has never seen anyone who looked like Mikorin.

A faint noise coming from the other dormers woke Mikorin up. The redhead opened his eyes. His vision a blur at first and then it focused. It was dark but he could could see his own image reflected on a set of dark eyes. It took him a few minutes to realise what was happening. With started with a jolt ad he sat up straight in which resulted to him bumping his head on the wall. A loud thud echoed in the room and a faint guttural scream came out of Mikorin. His head burned with a piercing pain. He was rolling on his bed because of the pain. The roommate stood up and stared at him looking apathetic. Mikorin was surprised when the other asked whether he was okay or not. The redhead composed himself and sat on the bed. He ruffled his head like a child as if caressing his head would make the pain go away. The roommate sat on the bed and asked permission if he could check Mikorin's bump. Mikorin blushed and nodded his head.

"Where does it hurt?"

Mikorin pointed at the top of his head. He felt the other's strong hand against his head. The rustling of the others clothes as he leaned closer was overwhelmed by the pain that he didn't realise how close the other was to him. He closed his eyes shut and clenched his fists because his head truly hurt. The other leaned closer and caressed his head. Mikorin could swear he could feel his breathe on his face and hear the other's steady breathing against his ear.

"This needs to be hot compressed. It seems to be pretty bad."

"What?"

Mikorin opens his eyes slowly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the other's profile loom over him. Even though it was dark, he could see the other's strong facial features. His strong mouth and his steady gaze glancing at the distance. The other gazed down and for a moment they held each other's gazes. Mikorin flushed. He pursed his lips and was about to look away when the other leaned closer, their face so close that they were an inch close to a kiss.

"What's the matter?"

Mikorin looked away and the other's eyes followed him. He perched his clenched hands on the other's chest and pushed him slightly away from him.

"Ah.."

The other was a bit confused about his actions and figured that maybe Mikorin was just too shy asking for his name.

"Nozaki Mayu. Your new roommate."

"Mi..Mikoshiba Mikoto."

It was awkward because Mayu still hasn't stopped staring at him for a while even after introducing themselves. Mikorin cleared his throat and was about to say something when Mayu interrupted him. Mikorin went pale.

"There's something in your eyes senpai."

Without even a second delay, Mayu brushed away the bed of tear that was in the corner of the redhead's eyen. That caught Mikorin off guard that he ended up red as a tomato because of intense embarrassment. When Nozaki's finger grazed his skin the second time, he flinched and closed his eyes shut. He was irritated and of course felt a bit awkward to be pampered by his kohai and felt jittery. The moment Mayu left to go to his side of the room and get something for him, he knew that he would be a troublesome youngster. It was apparent that he would be burdened by someone without a sense of personal space for a roomate.


End file.
